Alicya 'Ryuk' Shinigami
"Most people on Youtube rant over that topic. But I'm a girl who is Dragoma crazy like you!" '- Alicya to Falco, Draconic DARK, ch. 4.'' '''Alicya 'Ryuk' Shinigami (アリチャ「リューク」死神 Aricha `ryūku' shinigami) lit. Furry Witch RYUK is a fearless and somber Draguz shifter to both the Blackwater Guardians from Chronicles and The Evergrande Draguz Alliance from Dragoma. Lightly pinning Felianna against her back, her skills with scythe play always seem to illustrate swift cat attacks such as offensive claw strikes and defensive rear swoops. She has the ability to use her Draguzstone to shift into her personal Feline Shadow, Doom Fellscyther. Profile Since Shinigami spent her childhood years as a naive but jovial girl, she had drastic predilection for any domestic or wild cat (black ones most likely) and could not further tolerate their appearance or proximity. Her parents, Frédéric and Céline Shinigami repetitively pondered about thier solution to this problem, tagging their worried child on a healthy stroll throughout the outskirts of Crinea Forest near Sarzeau. Ghastly meows from the shadowed corners and piercing canary orbs dreadfully locked onto her like a pair of gun barrells. Disheveling into tears, Shinigami forfeited her walk, continuing to sorrow over her pillow. Her mother volunteered to hug her tightly, calming her down with non cat bedtime stories. Feeling mildly morose, Ryuk lulls to sleep towards her mother's quiet but soothing voice. Day by Day, even at a french elementary school, a plethora of rogue cats would swoop in from behind and naughtily swipe her lunch away as if it was a prize pack from the trash can. Other people who had everyday experiences with cute kittens will never feel the same for Shinigami since her complex fear shrouds her like darkness. Her parents decide to consult a cat therapist, beckoning Shinigami to stay calm while he presented several image cards depicting shadowy cat silhouettes. Peeking through closed fingers, Ryuk maintained her composure and stifled through her vision. Flashback imagery of menacing yowls and wicked slitting caused her to uncontrollably backaway while screaming in desperate french. With the trio finally buckling her down, she shivered down to a staturte minority, her parents hugging her for deep comfort and love. Her parents decide to tackle a different approach and tag her along to the toystore instead. Pouring over a rack of animal figurines alone, she quickly befriends a blonde haired boy roughly the same age, introducing her to a figurine phenomenon called Dragoma. Heartbeating in fear, Shinigami casually removes "Felliana", a jet black feline emblazoned with purple tribal marks and purple scythe strapped to it's muscular back. Trying her best not to fall victim under her nightmares, the mysterious visitor introduces himself as Romain, quickly befriending the little girl with a best friend hug. Choking out in sudden reaction, Shinigami maintains her composure while Romain strategically picked out "Wyvrex", a purple flaming wyvern. A week later, her parents approve Romain as her new mentor for drowning away Shinigami's catphobia. Ryuk strives to overcome her fear and vows to comfort herself around cats. Years later, Romain heads off to college while Shinigami's father combats against his illness but fails to do so. Single with her mom, she attends CORUS University where she strives to excel in Esophosy. Stumped during a study guide for Uni, Ryuk Shinigami eagerly bites on her pencil, her mind processing different outputs concerning her exam. Straining to keep up with her lethargy state, she began to call her mom in concern for her light famine. A typical simple meal. Moaning in dazing mutters, she placed her makeshift "paw" on her study guide, a Draguz brand embedding through the leaflets. Priding in her oath while staring at the Brand of Shiniga mysteriously emblazoned across her hand, Ryuk Shinigami proudly chose Doom Fellscyther as her official Draguz partner, never to fear her childhood ever again. Other than Dragoma, Ryuk has a strong predeliction for St. Shiniga Day where Purple Flaming Rain astouds her excelling heart. Her sweet love for Chocolate leads her to inhaling a plethora of them. She normally tends to be in charge, volunteering to aid the team into difficult moments. Her ability to strategize routes tingles her feline senses into a stronger pregression. Strolling through Sienne has warded off her cat phobia, endlessly dazzling over the iconic Sienne Tower. Vlogging to herself and sometimes with Romain finds her joy and spastic drama over futile mistakes. She also spends time with her mom whether shopping for new permanent markers to spice up her Dragoma combos or just staying close to her heart. Dragoma hunting in various stores leaves her hungry for more figures. Trampoline parks with Romain leaves her agape at the sudden moments of backfliping awe. Her distant prediliction for Cats during childhood transformed her to experience a cat's POV. Easily losing her patience on other people causes herself to beam down at her futile mistakes. Misplacing her personal belongings stirs her family friends into annoyance. Bucket splashed in water or anyother liquid retaliates her with violent hisses of remark. Accidental reverse hexing from enemies will leave her frozen for a good amount of time. Dogs (such as Amatsu and Anubix) are her opposite baddies. Her slight loss of interest in video games deems her a simple girl with tactical tools. Her official nicknames used throughout the series are: Kitty Shinigami (Avenra / Seidlitz), Purrrity (Babel) Personality Ryuk Shinigami is a somber but fearless girl who tactically places her friends first before her enemies. She has a strong heart to collaborate with the team, enduring stealth and swift agility to her love for shifting. Though she sometimes fails to persevere her enemy's flawless thwarts to dunk out the team, she neverthless is scared like in her youth times to combat against the hatered. She envys insipid potential to her team and sometimes grief to her close family whenever bad luck down forces on her wicked side. Appearance Alicya 'Ryuk' Shinigami is a 20 year old girl who fancies purple and gold over any other color. Flanked in a light lavender and gold shirt and pants of the identical color, her black fur boots swiftly stark purple flames across the asphalt whenever she breaks into a mad dash. Her gold wrist cuffs reflect out projectile light while her neck is adorned with the Crinean Bell. Lastly her Draguz cat features are used sometimes, her showcase of kitty ears and velvety tail balances her core of combat. In both timeskips, she has jet black hair, purple eyes and salmon pink scar marks across both of her cheeks. Shifter Unit / Role KvD: Chronicles Fellscyther assists Ryuk as her personal Draguz shifter class, allowing her to prowl on enemies like a wildcat on the hunt. With the Haselunne Shepherds mistaking her as a rogue Skogkatt from another territory, with her snarky but clever attitude listlessly aides the Shepherds on their journey. Draconic DARK: Draconic LIGHT: Draconic REVENGE: Draconic DIVERGENT: Draconic AWAKENING: Draconic TREASURE: Dragoma / KvD: Sipher stats (coming soon) Unit Profile (coming soon) Name Etymology Alycia is a female given name. The name is variant of Alicia, a form of Alice, and is ultimately from the Germanic name Adalheidis (Adelaide), meaning "noble-kind". 'Ryuk '''is a simple play on word from the Dracyanmooriya word "Riok" meaning dark or purple. '''Shinigami '''is a japanese term for "spirit" or "demon" Name wise, her translated meaning is known as "Noble Dark Spirit" Her middle and last name can also refer to the Death Note character. Shifter Based Inspiration Alicya 'Ryuk' Shinigami is named after a real life Beytuber friend that Robin Ward met at the Beytuber World Championships. Even though they drastically appear uneven to each other, both Alicya's are meant to discreetly act the same way. Trivia * List out later Gallery ''See Ryuk Shinigami / Gallery Category:Draconic characters